El pequeño maestro de hielo
by Dianyan
Summary: Un vistazo a la infancia de Kristoff. Tristezas y alegrías por doquier.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Lean por favor :D**

**Prólogo**

La tormenta había arreciado justo cuando Christer se disponía a regresar a su cabaña a toda prisa. Había viajado por más de una hora en su trineo al pueblo más cercano pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. El doctor no se encontraba con su familia debido a una salida de emergencia a Arendelle, la pequeña ciudad donde residía la familia real: el rey, la reina y la princesa Elsa, una bebé que contaba sólo con unos meses edad. De hecho, los monarcas habían sido el motivo de la ausencia imprevista del médico.

La preocupación en su mirada no se empañaba por la los copos de nieve que cubrían su rostro casi en su totalidad ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Esa misma tarde su esposa Eyja había entrado en trabajo de parto, tenían todo planeado para la llegada de su primer hijo, con lo que no contaban era que el pequeño había decidido adelantarse un mes. La madre de Eyja se había quedado con ella para atenderla, pero la ayuda del doctor le resultaba necesaria para una mujer mayor que no tenía mucha experiencia asistiendo alumbramientos.

Su esposa era una mujer muy menuda y él un hombre muy alto y robusto, sólo esperaba que el bebé no le estuviera causando mucho dolor, deseaba que el nuevo miembro de su familia fuera tan pequeño como su madre para que ella no sufriera al tenerlo. Al parecer no era así, los gritos de Eyja aún resonaban en los oídos de Christer cuando se disponía a salir de la cabaña y alistar el trineo. De eso había pasado bastante tiempo, ahora la noche estaba apunto de caer.

Con muchos esfuerzos horas después logró llegar a la casa, entró a toda prisa casi derribando la puerta, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el fuego de la chimenea. Lo recibió su suegra con lágrimas en el rostro.

- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ya nació? ¿cómo se encuentra Eyja? No encontré al médico, hice todo lo que pude pero no estaba en el pueblo."

- "Christer, ella perdió mucha sangre. Está muy débil, quería verte cuanto antes, justo ahora iba a salir a buscarte. "

Al escuchar Christer estas palabras, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar sin remedio. La anciana continuaba hablando sin saber si Christer prestaba atención.

- "Es un niño."- con esa afirmación, la anciana captó la atención de Christer.

- "¿Un niño? ¿Él está bien?"- preguntó el joven con temor.

- "El pequeño se encuentra bien, está saludable y fuerte. Pasa a verlos, mi hija te esperaba desde hace rato."- contestó la mujer con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Él entró al dormitorio a paso lento y pudo ver el pálido rostro de su esposa, casi blanco. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse en su presencia. Sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto de mantas, repentinamente pudo ver asomarse una mano diminuta que atrapó el dedo de Eyja. Esta volteó la mirada cansada hacia su esposo que aún se encontraba perplejo ante esa imagen.

- "Es muy fuerte nuestro hijo, se parece a ti en eso"- dijo Eyja con una voz muy cansada y débil.

- "Eiya… te pondrás bien, ya verás, todo estará bien."

Christer trató de decirse esto a sí mismo también, aunque las palabras y los pensamientos sonaban poco creíbles al ver el estado de su esposa. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, notó al bebé que se retorcía entre las mantas. Tenía los ojos marrones como él y unos cuantos mechones rubios ya asomaban sobre su cabeza. Cabellos tan rubios como los de su madre, ese era un rasgo que Christer consideraba bastante femenino en ella, no tenía idea que su hijo lo heredaría.

- "Es muy lindo nuestro Kristoff ¿no lo crees?"- Eyja decidió el nombre del bebé en un instante, la voz poco a poco sonaba más apagada.

- "¿Kristoff?"- Christer mencionó el nombre casi como un susurrro, su mente ahora estaba nublada por la angustia de ver a su esposa tan grave.

- "Así es, quiero que se llame Kristoff, siempre me ha parecido un bello nombre."

- "Me gusta."- Chister trataba de sonar alegre, no sabía si lograba su cometido pero al menos lo intentaba. -" Su nombre será Kristoff. Estoy seguro que le encantará ir a las montañas con nosotros, bajar al pueblo y…"- las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron, él sabía que todos esos planes no incluían a los tres, el estado de su esposa era delicado.

- "Serás un buen padre, estoy segura. Podrás hacerlo, confío en ti amor. Y tú Kristoff, mi cielo, sé que serás un gran hombre como tu padre. Los amo a ambos más de lo que pueden imaginar."

El recién nacido no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban esas dos personas, no las conocía. Una de ellas parecía un gigante con rostro amable y gentil, abrazaba a la mujer sostenía con fuerza, como temiendo perderle. El pequeño se sentía tan amado por esa mujer de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos verdes que lo único que quería era acurrucarse a su lado.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Eyja, depositó un suave besó sobre el rostro de su bebé, mientras Christer hacía lo mismo sobre una de las mejillas de Eyja, mientras la abrazaba. Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente. Nunca más los abrió.

Kristoff empezó a llorar muy fuerte, tanto como lo permitiesen sus pequeños pulmones. Ya no se sentía tan seguro como hace unos instantes. Christer lo sostuvó entre sus grandes brazos, se miraba diminuto. Como padre no podía llorar ante la mirada de su hijo, él había perdido a su esposa es verdad, sin embargo Kristoff había perdido a su madre sin siquiera conocerla.


	2. El primer trineo

**Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a quienes comentan, me hacen sentir muy feliz de que les guste. Aquí el primer capítulo.**

**El primer trineo**

El momento más feliz para el pequeño Kristoff era cuando veía llegar a su padre con su cargamento de bloques de hielo, corría a toda prisa a darle la bienvenida y lanzarse a sus grandes brazos. Escuchaba los gritos de su abuela desde la cabaña diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de no tropezarse, ya que el andar de su nieto de tres años aún era demasiado torpe y no me medía las consecuencias de un accidente, en una ocasión se llevó un buen susto al ver que el pequeño había dejado pegada su lengua a un témpano de hielo. Kristoff no paraba de llorar, pensando que se iba a quedar pegado para siempre, por suerte con un poco de agua tibia su abuela había solucionado el problema como por arte de magia.

La anciana adoraba a su nietecito, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su difunta hija. Kristoff tenía un gran parecido con su padre, no iba a negarlo la anciana, pero los mechones rubios, casi dorados que tenía su nietecito lo hacían recordarla. Algunas veces tenía ganas de sentarlo para peinarlo como lo hacía con su hija, a cada instante tenía que recordar que era un niño y no una niña. Eso no le agradaría para nada al pequeño. Christer le dejaba al niño a su cuidado mientras él se marchaba a la montaña para recolectar hielo y posteriormente venderlo en la ciudad de Arendelle, ese negocio era el único sustento de la familia, por suerte les daba para todo lo necesario. Ella cuidaba de su nieto y Christer cuidaba que su suegra e hijo no les hiciese falta nada.

- "¡Hola mi fuerte montañero! ¿Te has portado bien con tu abuela?"

"Te edtrañe papi. Tardadte mucho en volver"- la pronunciación de Kristoff aún era algo infantil, y le costaba trabajo pronunciar algunas palabras. Lo que no podía pronunciar muy bien aún era lo le enternecía de su hijo Christer.

- "Te había contado que esta semana tardaría más en volver. En el pueblo habrá mucha gente esta semana y debo aprovechar para vender mucho."

- "¡Entren ustedes dos, la comida estará lista en unos momentos!"

Eso sonaba bien para Christer, moría de hambre y su apetito no se calmaba fácilmente con las zanahorias que había tenido de desayuno.

- "¡Enseguida vamos! Sólo termino de hacer un poco de espacio en el trineo y lo meto al establo."

Kristoff miraba entretenido mientras su padre seguía con sus labores.

- "¿Y cómo pueded saber que mañana habrá mucha genten en Arendelle?"

- "Estoy muy seguro de eso mi pequeño porque los reyes presentaran a su hija ante sus súbitos por primera vez."

- "¿Todavía no la conocen las personas? Creí que una ved me contadte que tenía tres años, como yo""- Kristoff le mostró cuatro dedos a su padre para señalar su punto. Christer acomodó sus dedos para que sólo fueran tres.

- "Esos son tres Kristoff, lo haces muy bien. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la princesa Elsa, sus majestades han tenido una segunda hija, es apenas una recién nacida. Todo mundo se reunirá para conocerla en el patio del palacio. Estoy haciendo espacio en el trineo porque creí que te gustaría acompañarme mañana temprano, estoy seguro que habrá muchas cosas que te divertirán."

- "¡¿En serio puedo ir?! ¡¿Ya soy lo sufdientemente grande?! ¡¿De verdad?!"

Kristoff se había emocionado con la idea de ir a Arendelle mucho más de lo que imaginaba su padre, ahora no podía retractarse.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Además podremos ir a conocer a la nueva princesa."

- "¿Qué tiene de divedtido una bebé? No hablan y no puede jugar conmigo porque ni siquiera caminan. Eso me dijo la abuela cuando quise pedirle al pescadero si dejaba salir a jugar a su hijo, creo que tiene tres meses de haber nacido y no sabe hacer nada. Los bebés son aburridos. Yo quiero ir a comprar dulces ¿puedo?"

- "Te aseguro que compraremos muchas cosas una vez que estemos allá. Además aunque quisieras jugar con la princesa, lo más cerca que lo veremos será desde la plaza, ella será presentada desde el balcón del palacio."

Kristoff miraba con un gesto incrédulo a su padre. Él niño no lograba comprender por qué es que la gente se reunía en un balcón sólo para saludar a una bebé.

- "Suena aburrido"- dijo finalmente.

Christer dio un suspiro y le dio la razón a su hijo.

- "Tienes razón, es aburrido cuando lo analizas fríamente. Lo que no es aburrido es si vamos al pueblo puede que te compre eso que me pediste antes de que me fuera a las montañas la última vez ¿lo recuerdas?"

- "¡Un trineo! ¡Quiero un trineo como el tuyo papá!"

Christer vio la emoción brillar en los ojos del pequeño.

- "No será exactamente igual al mío pero sí, te comprare el trineo que tanto quieres."

- "¿Por qué no puede ser igual al tuyo papá?"

- "Porque eres muy pequeño para conducir uno como el mío. Tendrás uno de acuerdo a tu edad, podrás jugar en la nieve con el."

- "Pero así no podré ponerle el arnés a Runa para que me lleve de paseo, sería muy pequeño para ella."

- "Runa y yo trabajamos juntos todos los días, además ella es muy grande para que la puedas guiar."

- "Eso es injusto, quiero mi propio amigo reno, como tú."

- "Un reno es más complicado de conseguir que un trineo, no son fáciles de encontrar en los bosques y hacerte su amigo así como así. Toma bastante tiempo para que confíen en ti."

La respuesta de su padre dejó decepcionado al niño, Kristoff cruzó sus pequeños brazos y su cara hacía uno de sus típicos pucheros cuando algo no le gustaba del todo.

- "No te pongas así hijo, veras que mañana será un gran día. Será mejor que vayamos con tu abuela, nos está esperando con la comida y tú necesitas alimentarte bien si quieres crecer tan grande como yo ¿no es así?"

- "Está bien papá ¡vamos!"

Chister tomó a su pequeño hijo en brazos, le hizo algunas cosquillas en la panza para cambiar su mal humor y Kristoff no podía parar de carcajear.

- "¡Déjame papá! ¡No es justo! ¡Me voy a hacer pipí!"

- "Te adoro, mi pequeño gruñón."

* * *

La visita a Arendelle al día siguiente fue maravillosa, pudo ver a su padre vender toda la carga que llevaba en un dos por tres, inclusive algunos mercaderes le ofrecieron un incentivo extra por su esfuerzo. Gente de todo tipo pasaba por las calles rumbo a palacio, algunas con vestidos de lo más raros y elegantes. Kristoff no entendía el por qué vestirse así sólo por ir a visitar a una bebé.

Él se quedó al lado de su padre en todo momento. Una vez que Christer terminó con su trabajo, lo llevó directamente a una tienda donde había trineos de todo tipo que el pequeño no podía contener su entusiasmo. A pesar de que ansiaba tener un trineo tan grande como el de su padre, tuvo que conformarse con uno pequeño hecho casi a su medida, cuando lo probó olvidó por completo su molestia. No estaba nada mal, tenía unos grabados y el olor a madera era grandioso. Kristoff lo cuidaría muy bien para ir hasta la montaña a recolectar hielo con su papá.

Después de eso, acompañó a su padre para comprar algunos víveres y comida para la familia. Su padre siempre aprovechaba sus idas al pueblo para surtirse de todo lo necesario, aunque sólo por esta ocasión que Kristoff lo acompañaba hizo algunas compras en la confitería. Unos cuantos dulces y pasteles no le iban mal al niño que se portaba tan bien al comerse todas sus verduras, especialmente las zanahorias. Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta que se hizo un poco tarde.

Christer sabía que el momento de la presentación de la princesa en el palco del palacio había llegado. Se acercó junto con Kristoff lo más que pudo al patio para poder ver a los monarcas. Estos aparecieron un breve instante ante sus súbditos, los acompañaban un par de sirvientes y la princesa Elsa estaba tomada de la mano de su padre, la reina tenía a la pequeña princesa entre sus brazos.

- "Saludos a nuestro amado pueblo, tenemos el honor de presentarles a nuestra hija Anna, segunda princesa de Arendelle. Ella tendrá los mismos deberes que nosotros y la princesa Elsa que son el amar y proteger a su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas. Les estamos agradecidos por su visita, esta festín que les ofrecemos es en honor de nuestra hija y esperamos que lo disfrute. Por favor, diviértanse."

La gente estalló en vitores y aplausos para sus majestades, todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la orquesta muy animadamente, se sirvieron bebidas y bocadillos ofrecidos por los sirvientes del castillo a todos los presentes.

_¿Eso fue todo_? Se preguntó Kristoff. La bebé no hizo nada extraordinario como para que la aplaudieran o para que la gente estuviera tan feliz. Su padre tomó de la mano al confuso niño y lo llevó para servirse algo de comida, él también quería unirse a la celebración con un buen tarro de cerveza, al fin y al cabo había trabajado duro ese día y lo merecía. Kristoff sólo miraba la mesa con pastelillos con sus enormes ojos marrones.

Aunque este alboroto sea por ver una tonta bebé, desde el punto de vista de Kristoff, él no podía negar que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iluminó el cielo esa noche fue una de las cosas más espectaculares que haya visto en toda su vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutaba al lado de su querido padre, él no podía pedir nada más.

Cuando regresaban por la noche a su cabaña, el niño se puso en la parte trasera del trineo para continuar viendo las luces en el cielo y la ciudad parecía que resplandecía cuando estas estallaban, Kristoff llegó a la conclusión de que la princesa Anna podía ser sólo una bebé aburrida, pero debía tener algo muy especial para que la gente llegara a quererla tanto para hacer un espectáculo tan increíble.


	3. Solo en la nieve

**Solo en la nieve**

Kristoff entendía muy bien el concepto de la muerte a sus cortos cinco años de vida: significa que una persona se va para nunca más volver por más que llores para que eso no suceda. Eso le dijo su padre con respecto a la madre que nunca conoció, ella se fue al nacer Kristoff sin embargo no se fue porque no los amara, al contrario, su madre lo amaba tanto que no le importó dar su vida por él. Christer se lo repetía constantemente a su hijo, especialmente cuando lo veía triste al ver a todos los demás niños paseando con sus madres en el mercado de Arendelle cada vez que lo llevaba consigo.

Ahora su hijo enfrentaba otro duro golpe: su abuelita había muerto. Esta ocasión no había muchas explicaciones sobre su repentino deceso a diferencia de las que podía darle con respecto a su madre. Él le preguntaba el por qué y la única respuesta que Christer podía dar a un par de enormes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas era: "Había llegado su momento de partir Kristoff, la gente muere cuando ya es muy mayor. Cuando ha vivido lo que tenía que vivir". El niño no pensaba igual, a su abuelita aún le quedaban muchos días por los cuales vivir, él aún quería salir con ella al bosque para pasear, llevarle la leña para mantener el hogar caliente, quería mostrarle que ya era muy bueno leyendo como ella le había enseñado y sobre todo, deseaba probar que él a pesar de su tamaño podía protegerla de todo. Pero no pudo, de la muerte no se puede proteger a nadie, era una dura lección que aprendió de todo esto.

Su padre se quedó largo rato esperando a que el niño terminará todo lo que tuviese que llorar sobre la tumba de su abuela, en él se veía a sí mismo hace algunos años; como alguien tan pequeño y frágil sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Ahora que eran sólo ellos dos, Christer ya no podía dejar al pequeño sólo en casa así que se dispuso a llevarlo consigo a las montañas. Además tarde o temprano tendría que enseñarle cómo es que un recolector de hielo trabaja, a pesar de la corta edad de Kristoff su padre creía que con el tiempo dominaría este oficio sin problema. El gran parecido que tenían padre e hijo hacía intuir a Christer que su niño al crecer, tendría la misma complexión que él: grande, fuerte y astuto. Se necesitaban de esas tres cualidades si es que quería ser el mejor recolector de hielo de Arendelle y como todo padre, Christer tenía grandes esperanzas en su hijo.

Él le enseñaría todo lo que se debía saber sobre el hielo y Kristoff no podía sentirse más emocionado ante tan fantástica noticia.

* * *

Su primera visita a la montaña había sido para Kristoff una experiencia increíble pero un poco aterradora a la vez, ya que por un descuido del pequeño al resbalar en el lago congelado, casi caía por uno de los huecos que hicieron los compañeros de su padre para extraer el hielo ¡casi caía dentro del agua helada! Por suerte su padre lo atrapó justo antes de que eso pasara. El susto se lo llevó no sólo él, sino todos sus compañeros que presenciaron el incidente.

Después de ese desastroso descuido, Kristoff prometió ser más cuidadoso y mantenerse alejado de los huecos que realizaban los demás recolectores. En su lugar, ayudaba a llevar los cubos de hielo que podía empujándolos sobre su trineo. Los acomodaba de a uno por uno junto con los demás en las grandes carretas de sus nuevos compañeros y en el mismo trineo de su padre. Christer veía con una sonrisa el trabajo duro del pequeño, del cual ya se sentía bastante orgulloso al ver que trataba de imitar a los demás.

Kristoff quedaba impresionado por la fuerza de los hombres así como de su propio padre. La forma en la que rompían el hielo, lo sacaban y jalaban con fuerza parecía tener una sincronía perfecta. Un error como el que cometió al resbalar podía costarles la vida y eso lo tenían los hombres siempre presentes. Al terminar de cargar con todos los bloques, Christer y sus compañeros hicieron una fogata, se sentaron en grupo y cada quien sacó sus alimentos, el niño se sentó al lado de su padre para partir una hogaza de pan y poder calentarla al fuego.

- "Lo hiciste muy bien hoy pequeño. Christer deberías traer a tu hijo más seguido, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda."

Sonó una carcajada de uno de los compañeros de su padre, era un hombre algo mayor con unas cuantas canas en su cabellera, quien a pesar de la edad tenía una apariencia musculosa y fornida. Kristoff sabía que tal vez lo decía para sonar amistoso con él, con todos los esfuerzos que hizo apenas y logro subir unos cuantos bloques a los trineos, pero se alegraba al notar que para los demás hombres él no significaba una molestia.

- "Lo traeré mucho más seguido Bulfrek, creo que hay muchas cosas que aprender del oficio y a ti hijo ¿te ha gustado venir conmigo?"

- "Por supuesto que sí, el hielo es increíble. No es como ser leñador o algo así, porque al cortar el hielo se siente su presencia, te hiela los huesos y sabes que debes temerle sin embargo no por ello dejas de sentirte fascinado."

Chirster asintió con la respuesta tan atinada de su hijo, tenía razón: el hielo era como si tuviera alma, por decirlo de alguna forma. Puedes sentirlo, no es como cortar madera para nada. Bulfrek también quedó impresionado por la respuesta del pequeño.

- "Veo que piensas igual que nosotros pequeño. Aunque a decir verdad no has visto aún lo más increíble de trabajar en la montaña."

- "¿Y qué cosa es lo más increíble señor Bulfrek?"

Bulfrek vio hacia el cielo con asombro.

- "Mira eso pequeño y dime si has visto algo más bello en tu vida."

Kristoff vio como todos empezaron a levantar su mirada al cielo nocturno, estaba lleno de colores resplandecientes ¡Era una aurora boreal! Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, ni siquiera cuando su padre lo llevó por primera vez a Arendelle y admiró los fuegos artificiales, inclusive era mucho más hermoso que un arcoiris. A diferencia de aquella ocasión en la ciudad, la aurora era una maravilla de la naturaleza.

- "Tienes suerte niño, no siempre se puede admirar una."

- "¿Por qué señor Bulfrek?"

- " Porque se necesitan ciertas condiciones para que se den, una de las más importantes es que cuanto más baje la temperatura será más probable que aparezcan. También cuenta la época del año, por supuesto."

Eso era verdad, la temperatura era tan baja que helaba los huesos. Si no fuese porque estaba con todos los hombres cerca de una fogata, Kristoff ya estaría hecho un cubito de hielo. Inclusive Christer le había puesto un cobija extra a su hijo y lo atrajo hacía sí para pasar la noche, si seguía descendiendo la temperatura lo mejor sería regresar a casa lo antes posible.

* * *

Con el pasar de los meses, Kristoff pudo manejarse con más habilidad en la recolección de hielo siempre guiado por su padre y sus amigos. Lo único malo de la situación es que él no tenía un compañero que lo ayudase como todos los demás, los demás recolectores tenían fuertes caballos que tiraban de las carretas, Christer tenía a su amiga reno Runa. Kristoff no quería un caballo, le parecían bastante comunes y sin gracia, lo que realmente deseaba era tener su propio reno para poder charlar con él como su papá lo hacía con Runa cuando estaba a solas, aunque él a veces lo negaba rotundamente. Kristoff pensaba que su padre se llegaba a sentir solo, en una ocasión lo encontró abrazando a Runa y llorando, era el día de su anterior cumpleaños cuando cumplió cinco. Le escuchó decir cuánto extrañaba a Eyja.

Kristoff pensaba que debía ser terrible para él tener que estar feliz compartiendo un trozo de pastel con su hijo y al mismo tiempo reprimir su tristeza por ser el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa. El no conoció a su madre, sin embargo todo lo que padre le contaba sobre ella creaba en él un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría. Ahora que sólo eran ellos dos, Kristoff trataba de estar en todo momento con su padre, tal vez de esa forma lo haría sentir mejor.

Esa mañana antes de dirigirse a la montaña para recolectar hielo, su padre lo abrigó más de lo acostumbrado.

- "Esta es la temporada en la que se está más frío allí arriba, tenemos que salir ahora que la tormenta se ha calmado."

- "Duró varios días esa tormenta ¿verdad papá?"

- "Ya lo creo, por eso no pudimos salir a la montaña por un tiempo. Espero que las vacaciones te hayan repuesto las fuerzas amiguito."

- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás que pronto recolectaré más hielo que tú!"

- "¿Es ese un reto? ¡Ese es mi pequeño!"- Christer tomó a su hijo y comenzó a lanzarlo al aire, eso hacía que Kristoff reventará en carcajadas.

Ambos subieron al trineo para comenzar su día de trabajo.

* * *

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea salir a la montaña ese día, si bien habían conseguido que les fuese excelente en la montaña al recolectar hielo, cuando el trineo fue descendiendo la tormenta que pensaron que ya había pasado arreció con fuerza de un momento a otro. Runa apenas y podía ver el camino ya que la nieve nublaba su vista, iba lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Inlcusive Christer quitó algunos cubos de hielo para aminorar la carga de la reno.

- "¡Vamos Runa! ¡Tú puedes!"- dijo Kristoff con preocupación.

- "No te preocupes hijo, Runa a logrado salir de tormentas peores que esta. No tienes nada que temer, recuerda que estás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Lo sé papá, es sólo que hace mucho frío"- el niño se estremecía cada vez que pasaba una ráfaga helada cerca del trineo.

- "Aquí tienes, toma este abrigo. Te ayudará un poco."

- "Gracias papá."

Siguieron abriéndose paso entre la nieve, parar a medio camino sería una pésima idea en es momento. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el azotar del viento, la nieve y un árbol que caía, por suerte no había lobos ese día. De pronto se escuchó un rugido que provenía de las montañas.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Kristoff a su padre, quien ahora sí se mostraba preocupado.

- "Avalancha"- dijo Christer angustiado- " ¡Corre Runa, lo más rápido que puedas!"

Kristoff vio cómo todo se estremecía, a lo lejos una enorme masa de nieve bajaba a toda velocidad ¡si llegaba hasta donde ellos quedarían sepultados! Su padre le habló de repente.

- "!Kristoff, tira los bloques de hielo! ¡Runa debe ganar velocidad!"

El niño no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a hacer lo que su padre le ordenó, pero no era suficiente. Runa estaba ya muy cansada por el viaje, corría tan rápido como podía. Christer notó eso con horror a medida que la avalancha se acercaba más y más, la pobre no podía llevar a los dos en el trineo, tal vez si sólo llevaba una carga pequeña lograría salir sana y salva. Vio a Kristoff que continuaba tirando la carga y tomó una decisión drástica. Agarró al pequeño de sus ropas y lo lanzó a la espalda de Runa.

- "¡¿Papá qué haces?!"- Kristoff estaba aterrado y confundido.

- "¡Runa ponlo a salvo por favor! ¡Kristoff, te amo hijo! ¡Todo estará bien!"- diciendo eso, tomó un cuchillo y cortó las riendas del trineo.

- "!Noo! ¡Papá noooooo!"- Kristoff gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como su padre quedaba atrás junto en su trineo.

Runa salió disparada y lograba esquivar con facilidad los árboles para poner al niño a salvo. La avalancha terminó después de unos minutos, Kristoff bajó de la espalda de Runa y empezó a correr entre la nieve.

- ¡Papaaaaá! ¡Papaaaaá! ¿Dónde estaaaás?- el niño buscaba por todas partes rastros de su padre. Nada.

El manto de nieve cubría todo alrededor. Kristoff volvió sobre sus pasos, calculó el lugar donde se separo de su padre y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a cavar y cavar y cavar, Runa sólo miraba con tristeza. Las horas pasaron en vano.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Los nombres que doy a los personajes que van apareciendo los saco del videojuego Elder Scrolls Skyrim, ya que los paisajes nevados me recuerdan mucho a Frozen. Gracias por sus comentarios y saludos a todos.**


	4. Todos necesitamos de alguien

**Prometo que las cosas mejoraran para Kristoff en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer.**

**Todos necesitamos de alguien**

Con amargo pesar fue que Bulfrek y sus compañeros recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Christer, no pudieron localizar el cuerpo entre el manto de nieve a pesar de que escarbaron por varios días hasta sacar callos a sus manos. Por días antes de comenzar sus labores, los recolectores de hielo guardaban un minuto de silencio en memoria de su amigo y colega. Lo que ahora consternaba a viejo Bulfrek es que nadie sabía nada del pequeño Kristoff, no lo habían visto desde el día que trataron de ayudarlo para rescatar a su padre.

Bulfrek pensó que era una actitud normal, él niño quería estar solo y llorar su pena sin tener que soportar miradas indiscretas, sin embargo el viejo se sentía preocupado por la seguridad de Kristoff ya que se había quedado totalmente a su suerte. Pidió a su mujer que preparara algunos alimentos, inclusive pastelillos para llevarle a la cabaña si es que aún se encontraba ahí. Después de terminar con sus labores en la montaña, se puso en marcha para visitar a su amiguito.

La tranquilidad que envolvía los bosques y senderos cuando Bulfrek hacía su camino parecía una burla de la naturaleza ante o que había ocurrido, él viejo siempre había pensado que la naturaleza era sabia y que cada cosa que ocurría por más desastrosa que pudiese ser, tenía una razón detrás. Ahora dudaba de esa supuesta verdad que por tanto tiempo se repitió en su cabeza ¿qué sabiduría puede encontrarse al ocurrir tales desgracias que dejen desamparado a un niño. En esta ocasión, Bulfrek no lograba entender a la madre naturaleza.

A lo lejos pudo ver la cabaña que buscaba y pudo notar que de la chimenea salia algo de humo por tanto Kristoff debía estar ahí, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. al acercarse notó que Runa estaba dormida sobre el heno de su pequeño establo, pasó a su lado y le dejó un saco de deliciosas zanahorias. Ella despertó con e aroma e inmediatamente comenzó a comerlas de forma ávida, Bulfrek acariciaba su cabeza y eso le gustaba a la reno.

- "Dime Runa ¿Kristoff está en casa."

Ella asintió como respuesta y siguió comiendo, no había duda de que los renos eran animales muy listos. Bulfrek dejó que Runa siguiera comiendo y fue a tocar a la puerta, pero nadie abría. Volvió a hacerlo por segunda ocasión, luego una tercera, espero un buen rato y nada sucedía. Se canso de esperar y con voz potente dijo:

- "Sé que estás allí dentro pequeño, puedo quedarme todo el día si es necesario. O también puedo tirar la puerta de golpe, me gusta más mi segunda opción. Tú decides."

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Kristoff con sus ojos marrones hinchados de tanto llorar.

- "¿Desea algo señor Bulfrek?"

- "Nada que puedas darme pequeño, pasaba por aquí y recordé qu en mi almuerzo no me comí todo lo que mi esposa me puso. Soy tan despistado que no vi que inclusive me puso pastelillos y galletas, me dije ¿quién podrá comerse todos estos deliciosos postres?"- Bulfrek se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño- "Y pensé en ti Kristoff, todos tuyos y están recién horneados. Huélelos."- el montañero le extendía la cesta al niño sin recibir respuesta.

- "La verdad es que no tengo hambre, ya desayuné."- dijo Kristoff sin mucha convicción, justo en ese momento lo traicionó su estómago que dio el rugido de un león. Ver esa comida le abrió el apetito aunque intentara negarlo.

Bulfrek fingió no escuchar eso y quiso seguirle la farsa.

- "¿En serio? ¿Y qué desayunaste si puedo saber?"

Kristoff no sabía que contestar y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- "Zanahorias."

- "¿Zanahorias? ¿y quedaste satisfecho sólo con eso? Te quedarás enano si comes tan frugalmente."

- "Bueno yo..."

Bulfrek se tomó la libertad de pasar y dejó su cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa, también dejó un saco lleno de muchas zanahorias para Runa. Kristoff se fue a recostar sobre su cama, el señor Bulfrek podía quedarse lo que quisiera ¿quién era él para impedirlo? El montañero se quedó mirando al niño por un buen rato, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lograba escuchar ligeros sollozos que le escapaban de vez en cuando, la almohada con la que cubrìa su rostro no lograba ocultarlos del todo.

- "Pequeño lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lo más importante que debes saber es que nada de esto es culpa tuya ni de nadie."

- "Claro que no es mi culpa."

La voz de Kristoff sonaba molesta y eso le parecìa extraño a Bulfrek.

- "Muy bien, al menos no te lo tomas personal. Tu padre no querría que..."- antes de que Bulfrek terminará de hablar, el niño lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- "Todo fue culpa de él."

- "!¿Qué dices pequeño?! No es así, no deberías pènsar de esa manera. Él lo hizo para salvarte la vida..."

- "Él lo hizo para estar al lado de mamá, yo le escuché decir muchas veces cuánto la extrañaba y quería estar con ella. Si él hubiera querido, pudimos habernos salvado los dos."

- "Kristoff, escúchame pequeño. Las personas suelen decir eso cuanto echan de menos a alguien amado, es normal, pero siempre hay otras personas por las cuales luchar y tú eras su motivo de vivir. No era seguro que ambos consiguieran escapar de una avalancha tan grande y él sólo quiso darte la mayor oportunidad ¿qué hubiera pasado si Runa no hubiese podido con los dos? Ambos hubieran quedado sepultados, Christer pensó en eso. Pensó en ti por encima de su seguridad."

Kristoff seguía llorando, no sabía si debía creer en las palabras de Bulfrek, ya no sabía si debía confiar en las personas. Su padre le dijo que todo estaría bien antes de que lo lanzará al lomo de Runa y se equivocó, nada de esto estaba bien. El viejo dio un suspiro, sus palabras no llegaban al corazón del niño para reconfortarlo.

- "Cuando tengas tus propios hijos entenderás por qué tu padre hizo algo así. Ahora tal estas palabras carezcan de significado para ti pero estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a una persona que le dé valor a lo que te he dicho."

- "Ya no quiero estar cerca de las personas nunca más, no volveré a perder a nadie, ni a extrañar a nadie. Estaré sólo para siempre, así no podrán hacerme daño."

- "Pequeño, todos necesitamos de alguien especial en esta vida. No conozco a ninguna persona a la que le guste estar solo."

- "Estaré bien, ya verá señor Bulfrek se lo demostraré. Yo no necesito de nadie."- dijo Kristoff con determinación y secándose los últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- "Sólo piensa lo que dije ¿quieres? Vendré una vez por semana para traerte lo que necesites, sé que Chirster debió dejarte algo pero eso no durará para siempre. Por suerte me tienes a mí chico. Será mejor que me vaya, está oscureciendo y mi esposa se preocupará. Cuídate Kristoff."

Bulfrek se despidió de Runa y subió a su trineo llevando sus cubos de hielo con rumbo a casa. Kristoff lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, su estómago continuaba vacío y una cesta llena de deliciosa comida lo esperaba en su mesa, cortesía de un buen amigo.

* * *

Hace más de una semana, Bulfrek no se había aparecido en la cabaña de Kristoff como era su costumbre desde hace un par de meses atrás. Lo más probable es que se quedara en casa a descansar, la última vez que el niño había recibido su visita lo notó un poco enfermo pues hay que recordar que el clima de las montañas no es benevolente y mucho menor con personas de la edad del viejo Bulfrek, quien a pesar de su robusta complexión no estaba exento de pescar algún resfriado.

Hay un dicho que dice: "Si la montaña no va ti, tú ve a la montaña." Kristoff tomó este dicho al pie de la letra y subió a la espalda de Runa para hacer una pequeña visita a su amigo, el niño pensó con detenimiento las palabras de Bulfrek y aunque aún no se encontraba muy convencido trataba de no mostrar tanto enojo como el de aquel día en la cabaña.

A pesar de que el viaje era largo, Runa conocía de memoria el camino que debían seguir hacia la montaña, además el tiempo había mejorado bastante y salir rumbo a donde se encontraban los cosechadores ya no representaba ningún riesgo para el niño y la reno. Sin embargo. al llegar a la cima de la montaña no lograron dar por ningún lado con Bulfrek, así que Kristoff empezó a preguntar a los demás dónde podía encontrarlo, estaba preocupado por su salud y quería saber si se encontraba bien.

- "Kristoff, tanto tiempo sin verte. Lamento lo que ha pasado, en verdad. Tú padre era un gran hombre. Por otra verte es bueno verte fortalecido pequeño."- le dijo uno de los hombres, el niño trataba de no hablar más sobre su padre así que preguntó directamente sobre la persona que buscaba.

- "Gracias, sólo he venido a preguntar si Bulfrek se encuentra bien. Hace tiempo que no lo veo y... bueno... yo..."

- "Entiendo pequeño, pescó un resfriado y por desgracia no sabemos cuando volverá. Si deseas puedes ir a preguntarle a su sobrino, lo enviaron para trabajar lo de Bulfrek y cumplir con la demanda que tenemos, ya sabes que se acerca primavera y las ventas aumentan."

- "Ya veo, iré a preguntarle y gracias."

- "No es nada y vuelve más seguido, si tienes miedo de no hacerlo todavía muy bien con la recolección de hielo, sabes muy bien que nosotros te enseñaremos lo que haga falta."

Kristoff se alegró al escuchar eso, tal vez lo pensaría ¡sería el más pequeño de los recolectores de hielo! ¡sonaba muy bien! Kristoff se acercó al hombre que le habían señalado, al parecer estaba muy ocupado tratando torpemente de sacar un bloque. Su técnica era muy mala, pensó Kristoff.

- "Hola, buen día. Disculpa."- al parecer no lo había escuchado.

- "Oye, disculpa ¿tienes un momento por favor?- Kristoff volvió a insistir.

- "¡Hola!"

- "¡Ya te escuché niño! ¿qué quieres? ¿acaso no ves que estoy trabajando?"

- "Lo lamento señor, sólo quería preguntarle algo. Mi nombre es Kristoff y quería saber si Bulfrek..."- el niño fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

- "Un segundo ¿Kirstoff? He escuchado hablar de ti."

- "¿En serio?"

- "Claro que sí, tú eres el pequeño glotón al que mi tío va a visitar, él sabe que no tenemos mucho dinero y lo malgastó en ti. Ahora ya está demasiado viejo y enfermo para seguir trabajando como antes, por eso me tuvo que mandar a mí a este estúpido lugar. Dime niño ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que tus padres hayan muerto? No ¿Verdad? Mi tío me pidió que te visitara, pero no le daré nada a un pequeño holgazán. Arreglátelas como puedas niño y ni se te ocurra volver a molestarme !Ahora largo!"

Kristoff se retiró rápidamente, al menos había obtenido su respuesta sobre la salud de Bulfrek, volteaba a ver al hombre trabajando en el hielo. No iba a sacar mucho si continuaba con esa técnica tan mala y con esa actitud, retomó su idea de vivir solo para siempre, sin nada ni nadie que lo lastimara. Runa lo esperaba recostada, así le era más fácil subir a su lomo que si ella estuviese de pie.

- "Vamos a casa Runa, se hará tarde."- la voz de Kristoff sonaba triste y apagada nuevamente, eso le rompía el corazón a Runa.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su cabaña, la habilidad de Runa para recorrer los caminos sin dificultad era envidiable.

- "Te prometo que te dará unas zanahorias al llegar a casa."- Kristoff acariciaba a Runa de vez en cuando para animarla a llegar más rápido.

Los sonidos del bosque se vieron interrumpidos por una estrepitosa carcajada.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kristoff estaba seguro que proveía de entre unos árboles rodeados por un montón de arbustos.

- "Vamos Runa, veamos qué o quiénes son."- Kristoff dio un enorme salto para bajar y jalaba a Runa para que fuese con él pero ella se negaba.

- "Entonces iré yo solo, espera aquí."- Runa vio que Kristoff corría hacia el origen del sonido, sin embargo no podía dejarlo solo a pesar de que toda la situación le daba un mal presentimiento y lo siguió. Ambos terminaron ocultándose detrás de los arbustos.

Lo que Kristoff presenció lo dejó sin habla. Había dos hombres cargando el cuerpo de una reno igual que Runa, el animal estaba inmóvil, no emitía ni un sonido. Los hombres comenzaron nuevamente a reír entre sí y a hablar.

- "Obtuviste una gran presa, se verá fantástica en tu sala de trofeos ¿no lo crees?"

- "No lo sé, es una hembra. No impresiona tanto como la cabeza de un macho, pero su piel serviría de tapete."

Comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

- "Siempre ves el lado bueno a todo ¿eh?"

Kristoff los escuchaba y quería gritar, él sabía lo que habían hecho. Su padre le había contado que había cazadores por los bosques quienes no lo hacían por necesidad, sino por placer. Estaba a punto de salir de entre los arbustos cuando Runa se le adelantó y comenzó a atacar con sus patas a esos hombres. Uno de ellos rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y lo clavó en el pecho de Runa sin compasión.

- "¡Nooo Runaaa!"- Kristoff saliò corriendo cuando ya nada podía hacerse. Los hombres se quedaron viendo al niño en silencio.

- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Runa?! ¡Son unos monstruos!"- Runa seguía respirando pesadamente, el dolor se veía en sus ojos.

- "Niño, ella nos atacó primero. Nos defendimos."

- "Ella sólo quería defender a... a..."- Kristoff no pudo terminar y soltó en llanto sobre el cuerpo de Runa.

- "Escucha pequeño, discúlpanos. No sabíamos que era tuya, te pagaremos el precio de tu reno, sólo dilo."

Kristoff no respondía.

- "Déjale esto y vayámonos."

Kristoff escuchó una bolsa de dinero que caía y los pasos de los hombres alejarse. Él se quedó al lado de Runa hasta su último suspiro.

* * *

Logró hacer una tumba para su amiga Runa, no pudo cavar mucho pero logró reunir piedras para cubrir el cuerpo, le dejó algunas flores y Kristoff siguió su camino hacia la cabaña entre sollozos y lágrimas. La bolsa de dinero se quedó inmóvil en el lugar al que fue lanzada.

Kristoff nuevamente comenzó a escuchar ruidos, esta vez no fueron carcajadas ni nada por el estilo. Parecían los lamentos de un animal, eran fuertes y constantes. Kristoff los siguió hasta que llegó a un claro entre algunos árboles y en medio, un pequeño reno lloraba sin parar, el niño se acercó lentamente para no espantarlo.

- "¿Qué pasa pequeño, qué haces aquí?"

Por un momento fugaz, Kristoff parecía entender lo que el bebé reno decía: Buscaba a su madre. La madre que esos cazadores se llevaron, Kristoff fue sincero con él.

- "Yo la vi, pero ella se ha ido, lo siento. Unos cazadores se la llevaron, también tomaron la vida de mi amiga Runa, ella era como tú y tu mamá. Mi mamá también se fue hace mucho tiempo."

El reno comenzó a llorar desconsolado, con más fuerza que antes. Kristoff sólo lo abrazo y lloró a su lado. Ese día había decidido que cuidaría de ese pequeño reno de todas las personas malvadas de los bosques porque en definitiva los renos eran mejores que las personas. Las personas hieren, engañan y maldicen, era por eso que no las necesitaba nunca más.

Juntos caminaron de regreso a la cabaña.

- "Mi nombre es Kristoff ¿y el tuyo?"

- "Sven."- dijo el pequeño reno con su mirada.


	5. Dos contra el mundo

**Todo irá mejorando poco a poco para Kristoff. Disfruten. (Esta es una segunda versión, la primera el editor de la página me comía letras, desapareció palabras, en fin, un desastre)**

**Dos contra el mundo**

La vida había sido dura para un pequeño como tan encantador como Kristoff pero él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que no se iba a acobardar ni a rendir no importando las circunstancias adversas a las cuales se enfrentara. Cuando encontró a Sven en medio del bosque se lo prometió, ahora no estaba sólo: tenía un compañero a su lado e iban a luchar juntos contra todo aquello que se les pusiera enfrente. Y por supuesto a trabajar juntos.

La rutina de los niños típicos de su edad incluía pasar muchas horas divirtiéndose con todo tipo de juegos y haciendo travesuras a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo para Kristoff y Sven divertirse también podía significar ir a las montañas a recolectar hielo. Sus mañana iniciaban desde temprana hora para alistar el trineo y salir al bosque rumbo a donde se encontraban los demás recolectores. Estos se portaban amables con el muchacho una vez que llegaban a su jornada de trabajo, excepto obviamente por el sobrino del señor Bulfrek quien ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada. Él niño prefería ignorarlo porque simplemente no quería más problemas con alguien tan grosero y malhumorado.

Con el tiempo, la técnica de Kristoff le trajo felicitaciones por parte de todos sus compañeros por aprender tan rápido algo que a muchos les llevaba años, tomando en cuenta además que se trataba de un niño jugando a ser adulto. El único inconveniente que enfrentaban tanto Kristoff como Sven eran su estatura y fuerza, por ello los cubos de hielo que lograban subir al trineo en miniatura eran proporcionales a su tamaño. No obstante, esperaban que pudiesen venderlos a buen precio al ir al mercado de Arendelle a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Su primera visita a Arendelle con la intención de vender el hielo que tanto trabajo le había costados recolectar a él y Sven, no tuvo mucho éxito pues nadie quería comprar unos cubos de hielo tan diminutos. En palabras de los comerciantes, no les iban a servir de mucho pues lo que querían eran grandes bloques que fuesen duraderos para mantener frescos sus consumibles por más tiempo como fruta, carne y verduras principalmente. No había logrado vender ni siquiera un cubo y si no tenía dinero tampoco tendría que comer en lo que restaba de la semana.

- "¿Qué haremos Sven?"- preguntó Kristoff desanimado.

Sven miraba con ojos ansiosos cómo uno de los comerciantes acomodaba cuidadosamente las zanahorias afuera de su tienda. El aroma llegaba hasta el olfato del reno y lo delicioso que olían consiguió abrirle el apetito, así que comenzó a pedirle con ojos suplicantes a su amigo humano para que le consiguiera algunas.

- "Sven ahora no, no tengo con qué pagarlas. Este cumpleaños apesta."- dijo el niño con la cabeza viendo sus pies.

- _"¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?!"-_ preguntó Sven sorprendido. Bueno en realidad no era Sven quien hablaba, Kristoff sólo traducía en voz alta lo que el reno quería decir, su habilidad de entender lo que decía era una especie de don que no iba a desaprovechar.

- "Sí, hoy cumplo seis. Mi papá siempre me traía al pueblo y me compraba pastel, supongo que este será mi primer cumpleaños sin pastel. Lo siento amigo."

Sven se acercó y le dio un lengüetazo a su compañerito, no tenía otro regalo que hacerle más que el de estar a su lado en un día tan especial.

- _"Feliz cumpleaños."_

- "Gracias amigo. La próxima vez nos irá mejor, lo prometo. Nuestros cubos de hielo serán más grandes e impresionante ¡todo mundo querrá comprarlos!"

El pequeño acomodó el trineo al cuerpo de Sven y se dispusieron a regresar a casa, sin embargo su estómago vacío lo traicionó justo cuando pasaban por la pastelería de la señora Isolda. Ella era una antigua clienta de su padre y de ese lugar el niño había probado los mejores postres de cumpleaños de todo Arendelle. Allí quería comprar aunque fuese un pequeño pastelillo para celebrar su cumpleaños y dadas las circunstancias no iba a poder hacerlo como lo tenía planeado. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir con más fuerza, sin embargo una voz lo detuvó.

- "¿Kristoff? ¿Eres tú el pequeño Kristoff? ¡Hace tanto que no te veía cariño!"

- "Ho..la… señora Isolda"- saludó el niño de manera tímida.

- "Hola."

Kristoff se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que la señora Isolda volvió a hablar.

- "Sé lo que ocurrió con tu padre y no sabes cuánto lo siento."- dijo ella con una mirada consternada, sabía que la vida, el destino o lo que fuese estaba siendo demasiado cruel con alguien tan inocente.

- "Estoy bien señora Isolda, fue bueno saludarla nuevamente. Tengo… tengo… que irme ya, se está haciendo tarde y… bueno… yo…"

La mujer volteó la mirada hacia el trineo que era arrastrado por un reno pequeño, tan lindo como Kristoff. Vio que en la parte trasera traía algunos cubos de hielo nada impresionantes en comparación con los que vendían los demás recolectores.

- "¿Ese hielo lo recolectaste tú Kristoff?"

- "Bueno sí, pero… son muy pequeños como para intentar venderlos así que… supongo que… tendré que trabajar más duro para conseguir algunos cubos más grandes."

La pastelera dedujo que el niño no había conseguido vender nada, así que se le ocurrió algo.

- "Eso bloques me podrían ser de suma utilidad para mantener mis pasteles más pequeños frescos ¿sabes?"

- "¿En serio?"

- "¡Por supuesto! Por eso los compraré todos, espera aquí mientras voy por el dinero.

Kristoff empezó a sonreír después de mucho tiempo y comenzó a llevar los cubos hasta la pastelería. La señora Isolda lo veía por la ventana, ver a un niño así pasar por tanto y no rendirse por nada le derretía el corazón. Ella deseaba poder llevarlo hasta su casa como si fuese uno más de sus nietos, el problema era que ya tenía bastantes y no se podía permitir mantener completamente a uno más. Lo único que podía hacer por Kristoff era esto, ojalá pudiese hacer más pero no le era posible. Antes de salir, tomó uno de los pastelillos que recién había hecho ya que recordaba muy bien qué fecha se celebraba hoy.

- "Veo que los has acomodado todos, gracias Kristoff."

- "No fue nada, en realidad no pesan mucho señora Isolda."

- "Muy bien, aquí tienes tu pago"- una saquito con varias monedas le fueron entregadas al niño, por su cara de sorpresa era más de lo que esperaba.

- "¡Mi primer pago! ¡En verdad muchas gracias señora."

- "Y eso no es todo ¿acaso creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? Aquí tienes, no es muy grande pero espero te guste. Recién horneado y relleno de crema."- la señora entregó a Kristoff un pastelillo cubierto de chocolate y una cereza de adorno que a cualquiera se le haría agua la boca de tan sólo verlo y con más razón a un niño.

- "¿En verdad? ¡Gracias nuevamente señora Isolda! ¡Este es un cumpleaños grandioso por usted!"

A la mujer casi se le salen las lágrimas al escuchar eso. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Kristoff apreciaba sin objeciones momentos como este, recuperó la compostura antes de que el pequeño se diese cuenta.

- "No es nada cariño pero debes prometerme algo."

- "Por supuesto, dígame."

- "Lo que recolectes de ahora en adelante te lo compraré yo. No tienes que venderlo a nadie más por ahora, claro que si después recolectas muchos bloques puedes empezar a venderlo a otros mercaderes, aunque por ahora seré tu clienta predilecta ¿te parece?"

- "Muy bien, le traeré el hielo cada semana. Lo prometo."

- "Es un trato pequeño."- la señora tendió su mano para estrechar la del niño, cerrando así su negocio.

- "Me tengo que ir, debo comprar algunas cosas y zanahorias para Sven antes de que cierren los puestos del mercado."- Kristoff subió al trineo ya vacío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Vamos a darnos prisa Sven, después nos iremos a casa."

Una vez que Kristoff había partido, escuchó que la señora Isolda le gritaba _"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_. El niño agitaba su brazo a lo lejos para despedirse, por ahora, de su querida benefactora.

* * *

Lo malos recuerdos con todo y el dolor que acarreaban, eran imposibles borrar de la mente de un niño tan vivaz como Kristoff, sin embargo él trataba de ver las cosas positivas que le habían ocurrido desde la muerte de su padre. En su opinión personal, él aún no podía llamarse a sí mismo como un recolector de hielo, en ese sentido sentía que le faltaba unos cuantos años de experiencia que adquirir para estar al nivel de sus compañeros adultos.

A pesar de ese inconveniente, la recolección de hielo ya le daba algo con lo que podría sobrevivir y por si fuera poco ¡pasteles gratis! ¿qué más podría pedir un niño? Tal vez una familia, pero Kristoff ya se había hecho a la idea que la única familia que tenía ahora era Sven.

La señora Isolda se había portado bondadosa con él con cada entrega que le hacía regalándole uno que otro postre, el cual Kristoff y Sven aceptaban encantados. Al llegar a la cabaña después de un pesado día de trabajo, el pastelillo era lo primero que compartían como un par de hermanos, después de eso cantaban canciones para ir a dormir o jugaban un momento a las escondidas, Kristoff siempre ganaba ya que Sven no era muy bueno ocultándose al esconder únicamente su cabeza detrás de un mueble dejando su rabito al descubierto con el resto del cuerpo. Cuando no tenían trabajo, iban a los bosques para explorarlos y jugar carreras a bordo del trineo hasta que oscurecía, lo cual era de lo más emocionante.

El día que recién terminaba había carecido de juegos pero no de emociones para los dos chicos, el trabajar en la montaña siempre era una experiencia grandiosa y Kristoff nunca dejaba de asombrarse por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, especialmente cuando bajaba por la ladera al lado de sus los demás recolectores ya que tenía una espectacular vista panorámica del bosque y de Arendelle a lo lejos. A Sven le costaba un poco seguirle el paso a los caballos, eran demasiado rápidos para ir a la par con ellos, aún así intentaba no quedarse muy atrás y seguirlos de cerca. Él siempre se quedaba en la cola del grupo separándolo una insignificante distancia que Sven deseaba superar, el reno sabía que con el tiempo se volvería más fuerte.

La oscuridad se había adueñado del bosque, cada hombre iba alumbrando su camino con una linterna para abrirse paso en medio de la noche. Kristoff y Sven generalmente se iban más temprano que ellos, la razón no era que se sintiesen cansados o algo por el estilo sino que el tamaño del trineo no lograba soportar mucha carga. Esta fue la razón por la que se decidió a recoger más hielo en esta ocasión a pesar tener que regresar a casa en medio de las penumbras: necesitaba comprarse un trineo nuevo. Estaba decidido a ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse el más grande que hubiese en la tienda de trineos.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la cabaña cuando un suceso inesperado llamó la atención del niño al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire helado dejó congelada su mejilla, ya que en medio del camino corrían a todo galope un par de caballos llevados por sus jinetes a toda prisa y estos dejaban una estela de nieve blanca a su paso. Inclusive un copo de nieve se posó sobre la nariz de Sven haciéndolo estornudar _¿qué fue eso?_ Se preguntó el niño _¡lo que haya sido fue increíble!_ ¡_Tenía que darse prisa para alcanzarlos rápido!_ Esto no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

- "¡Vamos Sven! ¡No debemos perderlos de vista! ¡Corre!"

Sven dudó por un momento en seguir a los caballos extraños y cuando volteó para ver qué camino habían tomado los caballos de los demás recolectores ya era demasiado tarde, la distracción hizo que los perdiera de vista. Es así que al pobre y pequeño reno no le quedó más opción que hacer caso a lo que su amigo Kristoff le había pedido con tanto entusiasmo, sólo esperaba no poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos así que debía ser cauteloso.

* * *

Por fin llegaron con algo de esfuerzo por parte de Sven a donde habían parado los caballos, era un claro del bosque lleno de rocas y vegetación. Kristoff pudo darse cuenta que ahora se encontraban lejos de casa, esperaba poder recordar el camino de regreso ya que no reconocía esta parte del bosque. Se ocultó detrás de una roca para que las personas que bajaron de los caballos no lo vieran.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropas muy elegante. _Un momento… ¿había más personas? ¿una niña? No, eran dos niñas al parecer._ Kristoff pudo ver cómo una linda niña rubia de su edad apróximadamente tomaba de la mano al hombre con fuerza, en los brazos de la mujer había una niña más, parecía enferma _¿qué hacían en un lugar tan alejado?_

Cuando las rocas comenzaron a moverse hacia donde se encontraban las personas, Kristoff se llevó un buen susto y su sorpresa fue más grande todavía cuando estás comenzaron a transformarse en un montón de trolls de todos los tamaños. Inclusive una de las trolls comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas de forma efusiva ¡eran muy amigables!

- "¡Mira qué linduras! Creo que me los quedaré."

- "Hola.. soy Kristoff y él es…"

- "Shhh, tranquilo ternurita. Mami después hablará contigo ¿está bien? Gran Pabby está hablando."

- "¿Gran Pabby? ¿Qué es un Gran Pabby?"

- "Tú nuevo abuelo lindura, así que más vale que guardemos silencio cuando él hable. Es por respeto."

- "¿Mi nuevo abuelo?"- Kristoff estaba algo confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos pero defintivamente le gustaría tener una familia troll, eso sonaba genial. Simplemente la palabra "familia" sonaba muy bien.

Él se quedó en silencio mirando a las dos niñas con curiosidad a pesar de que no alcanzaba a verlas claramente, sin embargo desde su escondite pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la chica rubia al contemplar una visión que le mostraba Gran Pabby, era como si hubiese hecho algo malo. En cambio, la pequeña en brazos nunca abrió los ojos ¿estaría tan enferma? ¿pero de qué?

- "Mamá, papá ¡perdónenme! También tú hermana, perdóname."

Eran sus padres y su hermana ¿qué había pasado? ¿se habrá portado mal? Pensaba Kirstoff. La niña rubia lloraba con toda su fuerza sobre el regazo de sus padres, ellos la abrazaron con toda su fuerza.

- "Ya verás que todo estará bien cielo. Nosotros cuidaremos de ambas, nada malo les ocurrirá."- dijo el hombre para calmar a su hijita.

_Todo estará bien_. Al parecer era la frase favorita de todo padre frente a las adversidades de sus hijos pensó Kristoff con tristeza. Algunas veces las cosas no salen como los padres esperan.


	6. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

**Este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, así que por ello fue más sencillo de escribir. Esta es la razón por la cual lo actualizo más rápido, sólo en esta ocasión. Disfruten ;)**

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

La vida en las montañas no era tan solitaria como muchos pudiesen pensar, de hecho era todo lo contrario cuando tenías a un mejor reno como amigo y a la mejor familia troll del mundo cuidando de ti. Desde el día en que encontró ese claro de bosque casi por accidente, el pequeño Kristoff volvía cada vez que terminaba de hacer sus negocios en el pueblo o que tuviese algo de ropa sucia que Bulda insistía en lavar. A ella no le gustaba que su lindo querubín anduviese con manchas o rastros de polvo en su camisa.

Al inicio la idea de aceptar formar parte de una familia tan extraña le resultaba al pequeño un pensamiento descabellado, pero debía admitir a su pesar que deseaba una con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Él y Sven habían perdido demasiado en sus vidas como para no aceptar la segunda oportunidad que la vida tan cordialmente les estaba presentando.

Kristoff estaba aprendiendo que había trolls de todo tipo: gruñones, alegres, graciosos, juguetones, asustadizos y un largo etcétera. Cada uno tenía una personalidad propia que lo hacía inconfundible del resto. En el caso de sus nuevos "padres", Bulda y Cliff, resultaron ser los papás más preocupados y entrometidos del mundo, siempre preguntándole dónde había estado, con quién, a qué hora volvía, si traía calzoncillos limpios, si había comido algo más que no fuesen sólo zanahorias y la lista seguía y seguía. Por raro que parezca, todas esas atenciones le gustaban mucho al niño, era como si su padre Christer aún viera por él desde el cielo y quería pensar que él había mandando a los trolls para que cuidasen de ellos. La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

Al inicio, Kristoff debía admitir que había vuelto para volver a encontrarse con las niñas que vio la primera vez, pero estas nunca regresaron. Su mente infantil deseaba tener al menos un amigo humano con quien compartir travesuras, secretos y juegos, uno con el que pudiera charlar sin que sin que Bulda o Cliff lo vieran como si estuviera loco al notar que se contestaba a sí mismo dándole la voz a un reno. Eso necesitaba, aunque fue perdiendo la esperanza conforme pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses sin que hubiese señal alguna de que las niñas fuesen a volver._ No importaba, después de todo es bien sabido por todo el mundo que las niñas tienen pulgas_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejó de pensar con el tiempo en esas pequeñas que nunca serías sus amigas, ahora tenía compañeritos de juegos bastante parlanchines y pesados con los cuales pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre risas y bromas, las cuales paraban únicamente hasta la hora de la comida cuando Bulda lo llamaba para comer un delicioso estofado a las rocas que era su especialidad. A Kristoff le encantaba porque tenía uno de sus ingredientes favoritas: muchas zanahorias. Eso le daba un toque especial con sabor a hogar.

Por otro lado, la vieja cabaña que compartió con su padre era cada vez menos frecuentada por el pequeño. Él prefería vivir en medio del bosque con su nueva familia aunque no tuviese techo, cada vez que volvía a su antigua casa, lo invadía un sentimiento de tristeza al verla tan sola. Las únicas ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a regresar eran esos días lluviosos que tanto detestaba o esas tormentas de nieve que lograban helar su sangre, así como traer de regreso los malos recuerdos a pesar de que habían pasado ya años de la muerte de su padre. Ahora, Kristoff ya era un valiente niño de 8 años, su mejor amigo era un reno y su familia los mejores trolls del mundo, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Este había sido un mal día para Kristoff, se sentía frustrado y estúpido por lo que le había pasado un día antes en las montañas.

Todo sucedió de la siguiente manera:

Una vez que él y Sven habían terminado de cargar todos sus bloques de hielo en el trineo, se dio cuenta eran demasiados tomando en consideración el tamaño del mismo, sin embargo Kristoff se quiso arriesgar a llevarlos todos en un solo viaje. La necesidad de comprar un trineo más grande era cada vez más urgente, si al menos lograba vender todos los que había recolectado ese día, lograría su meta de comprarlo tal vez en unas semanas más. Tenía que bajar cuidadosamente por las laderas de la montaña y nada pasaría, todo era cuestión de ir un poco más lento.

A Sven esto no le pareció una buena idea, aunque no pudo convencer de lo contrario a su amigo. Puso el arnés sobre su cuello y comenzaron su viaje hacia Arendelle, si hacía un buen trabajo, Kristoff le prometió un saco lleno de zanahorias para él solo, no tendría que compartirlas con nadie ¡Eso sonaba genial para un reno tan glotón! En un principio, el reno creyó que no iba a poder con toda la carga del trineo, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes y más grande también, por lo que la tarea ya no le parecía tan pesada como en un principio.

Con lo que no contaba, era lo difícil que era bajar por la montaña cuando la nieve cubría los caminos por completo y en algunas ocasiones se ponían resbalosas las laderas. En la parte trasera, los cubos de hielo se balanceaban corriendo peligro de caer varios metros si Sven perdía el equilibrio, apenas y podía caminar lentamente para que eso no sucediera. Por otro lado, Kristoff se estaba impacientando un poco ya que a ese paso, no lograrían llegar a Arendelle antes de que cerraran los mercaderes de la plaza.

- "¡Vamos Sven! Se hace tarde y tenemos que vender este hielo hoy."- dijo Kristoff a su compañero.

- "_No_ _puedo ir más rápido, el hielo se caería_."- Sven contestó a su compañero para que entrase en razón.

- "Haz el intento, por favor."- Kristoff lamentaba tener que pedirle a su amiguito que se sobre esforzara, pero no veía otra forma para llegar ese mismo día a su destino.

Sven asintió con la cabeza y con sus patas intentó correr un poco camino abajo, momentos después sentía que los bloques estaban perdiendo cada vez más el equilibrio, bajo un poco la velocidad para que no ocurriese lo que tanto temía. Repentinamente, escuchó un grito de Kristoff.

- "¡Nooo!"- gritó el niño pasándose a la parte trasera del trineo. Uno de sus bloques cayó al lado del camino.- "!Sven detente!"

Al distraerse por un momento con lo que estaba que pasando atrás, la mirada de Sven no estaba puesta en el camino que era lo importante, así que no pudo ver esa gran roca con la que una de sus pezuñas chocó e hizo que trastabillara. El pobre reno cayó al suelo de forma abrupta, por esto y la carga excesiva que llevaba el trineo, causó que todos los bloques cayeran rompiendo una por una las cuerdas que los unían, algunos cayeron justo al lado del camino, pero los que iban en la parte de arriba terminaron varios metros abajo de la ladera de la montaña, justo en la espesura del bosque. Kristoff vio desaparecer el duro trabajo de ese día en unos segundos sin que nada pudiera hacer, no podía culpar a Sven. Este descuido había sido suyo nada más. Recogió aquellos cubos de hielo que quedaron regados en el camino, tal vez aún podría venderlos a la señora Isolda, no podía quedar mal con ella.

* * *

Y esa era toda la historia de su actual desgracia. A pesar de que había vendido el poco hielo que salvó, lo que le había dejado como ganancia era insuficiente, la señora Isolda quiso darle más de lo que costaba la carga de ese día sin que Kristoff quisiera aceptar el dinero extra. Negocios eran negocios y ella pagaba el precio justo, no podía tomar algo que no le correspondía. Al menos por esta semana, tenía que tomar algo del dinero que tenía ahorrado para el nuevo trineo, con el tiempo iba a reponerlo. No le quedaban más opciones.

Estaba sentando lamentando su desgracia bajo un árbol, a las orillas del lago congelado que rodeaba el castillo. Sven jaló de su manga para que fuese a jugar con él por un momento, tal vez eso lo alegraría. Cuando llegaba el invierno y el agua de los ríos o lagunas eran tan duras y cristalinas como un espejo, a él y a Kristoff les gustaba deslizarse a toda velocidad por sus aguas. Era muy divertido, sin embargo hoy su amigo no parecía querer jugar con él. A decir por sus gestos, su compañero quería ocultar su rostro entre la nieve y que nadie lo molestase.

- "Ahora no amigo ¿por qué no vas a jugar tú. Tenemos que volver a la montaña y recolectar un poco más de hielo, para reponer lo que perdimos hoy."

-_ "¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? Como si fuésemos niños normales."- _dijo Sven ilusionado.

- "¡Porque no somos niños normales Sven! Los niños normales sólo se preocupan por jugar y hacer tonterías ¡ve a jugar y déjame solo!"

Sven no quiso insistir, Kristoff jamás le había hablado así. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero él sólo quería que se divirtiese un rato para olvidar los problemas que lo agobiaban. Empezó a caminar por el hielo con la cabeza baja y sin sentido alguno, pateando una que otra roca que veía en el camino, se sentía mal, no le gustaba que su amigo se molestara con él de esa manera. Vio su reflejo en el lago congelado, parecía que sus ojos iba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. De improvisto, el rostro de una niña pequeña salpicado de lindas pecas apareció ante él.

- "¡Hola!"

Sven retrocedió asustado por la repentina sorpresa que se acababa de llevar.

- "¡Ups! Perdón, no quise asustarte. Te vi a lo lejos y quise venir, nunca había visto a un reno tan lindo."

La niña estiró su mano para acariciarlo, Sven cerró sus ojos y sintió la mano de la pequeña sobre su cabeza dandóle suaves palmaditas. Al ver que no le haría nada malo, quiso verla de cerca y empezó a olfatearla. Olía a galletas y chocolate, tenía su cabello rubio rojizo recogido en dos coletas, unos ojos azules muy brillantes e iba lindamente vestida con un abrigo verde oliva.

- "¡Eres muy suave!"

Sven estaba feliz de encontrar una nueva amiga que no pudo resisitir darle un lengüetazo de felicidad.

- "¡A mí también me agradas!"

Sven comenzó a dar de brincos por todos lados invitando a la pequeña a jugar con él, esperando que esto no le molestara a Kristoff.

- "¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿A qué jugamos?"- la pequeña se quedó pensativa por un momento- "¡Ya sé! Juguemos a las escondidas, mientras yo cuento hasta diez, tú debes ir a esconderte ¿de acuerdo?"

Sven movió su cabeza una y otra vez para mostrar que la idea le parecía maravillosa.

- "Muy bien, cubriré mis ojos y tú correrás a esconderte. Aquí voy… uno… dos… tres…"

Sven encontró un árbol que sería perfecto para ocultarse de su nueva amiga y corrió hacia el dando de brincos.

* * *

Kristoff vio a lo lejos que algo extraño pasaba con Sven ¿qué estaba haciendo ocultándose detrás de un árbol? ¿Estaría molesto con él? Él sabía que su comportamiento fue grosero, su amigo quería ayudarlo después de todo. Conforme se fue acercando al árbol, notó la presencia de una personita extraña cerca de ese lugar. Era una niña.

Ella también lo vio y se acercó corriendo a él.

- "Hola."

- "Mmm ¿hola?"

- "Me preguntaba si no has visto un reno por aquí, lo estoy buscando."

- "¿Estás buscando a un reno? ¿Por qué?"

- "Porque estamos jugando a las escondidas y no quiero perder."- dijo la pequeña mientras buscaba con la mirada al reno entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

Kristoff supuso que el reno al que se refería era Sven y sin querer volteo a ver el árbol donde se escondía, cosa que delató a su amigo. Antes de que Kristoff dijera algo más, la niña corrió hacia el lugar donde el niño miró de reojo y tomó por sorpresa a Sven.

- "¡Te encontré! ¡Yo gané!"

Sven saltó de alegría sobre la niña cuando fueron interrumpidos por Kristoff.

- "Es hora de volver a casa amigo, se nos hará tarde."

El reno dejó de jugar con la niña y puso cara triste al enterarse de la noticia.

- "¿Es tuyo?"

- "Es mi amigo y tenemos que irnos."

- "Pero estábamos jugando."

- "¿Por qué no juegas con alguien más? ¿No tienes amigos o hermanos que jueguen contigo?"- Kristoff estaba sonando basteante cascarrabias, aún continuaba molesto por el mal día que había pasado.

- "Tengo una hermana, aunque creo que no le agrado desde hace tiempo. Yo… no tengo a nadie con quien jugar."

Kristoff se detuvo al escuchar eso.

- "Lo siento por eso, pero debemos irnos."

- "¡Vamos! ¡Quédate a jugar conmigo! ¡Nos divertiremos!"

- "No puedo."

- "¿Por qué?"

Kristoff no quería hacer una amiga y después, por alguna razón, perderla. Siempre le pasaba eso con las personas con las que se encariñaba, así que dijo algo que él mismo se inventó desde hace tiempo.

- "Porque las niñas tienen pulgas."

- "No tengo pulgas."- la pequeña empezó a buscar entre sus ropas buscando por si acaso el chico tenía razón.

- "Claro que sí, está científicamente comprobado que todas las niñas las tienen. La ciencia no miente."

La niña lo miró incrédula, era obvio que no le creía. Kristoff se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su camino, la pequeña corrió hacia él rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

- "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

- "¿Qué?"- Kristoff no entendía lo que la niña quería decir con eso.

- "Un muñeco de nieve."

Kritoff se le quedó viendo detenidamente por un momento. Era la primera vez que otro niño (no reno ni troll, sino niño) lo invitaba a jugar y no sabía que responder, en su interior se sentía muy feliz.

- "No tiene que ser un muñeco."- ella rectificó.

- "Claro que quiero"- dijo Krisoff con una sonrisa.

- "¿EN VERDAD?"- la niña gritó de emoción, al parecer no esperaba que él dijera que sí.

Comenzaron a amontonar toda la nieve que necesitaban con ayuda de Sven, primero hicieron uno que no les gusto, después uno más, tres, cuatro y hasta el quinto quedaron totalmente satisfechos. Kristoff corrió hacia su trineo y sacó de entre sus cosas una zanahoria para darle el toque final.

- "¡Quedó perfecto!"- la pequeña empezó a abrazar al muñeco mientras Kristoff sonreía triunfante al ver lo que habían logrado.

- "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"- preguntó Kristoff a su amiguita.

Ella vio el trineo con emoción, Kristoff sólo puso el arnés sobre Sven y la diversión comenzó.

- "Agárrate fuerte, nos gusta ir rápido."

- "¡Me gusta ir rápido también!- ella gritaba de la emoción y reía en todo momento.

Pasaron horas divirtiéndose con su paseo en trineo que no se dieron cuenta de qué tan rápido paso el tiempo. Kristoff se detuvo en medio del lago cuando vio a dos personas que corrían en la orilla, escuchó a una de ella gritar:

- "¡Allí está!

Fueron hacia donde estaban los niños, tenían el rostro lleno de preocupación.

- "¡Kai, Gerda!- dijo la niña.

- "¡Estuvimos buscándote todo el día señorita! Tus padres están muy preocupados ¿por qué escapaste de esa forma?"- preguntó la mujer.

- "Quise salir a jugar, me aburre estar encerrada todo el día. Inclusive las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, me sentía muy sola... yo no quería... no quería preocupar... a mis papás..."- la niña comenzó a llorar ante los regaños de la mujer.

- "Esa no es razón jovencita, sabes que es muy peligroso que salgas sola. Lo tienes prohibido."

- "Hice nuevos amigos y…"

- "Pues despídete de ellos, tenemos que volver con tus padres."- a Gerda le dolía ver a la pequeña de esa manera, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de llevar a la niña a casa, inclusive si ella no quería volver.

- "Adiós… yo… lo siento…"- con pasos pequeños, la niña se fue alejando con las personas que fueron a buscarla.

Kristoff vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiguita, se despidió de ella agitando su mano. Esperaba no haberla metido en problemas ¿por qué siempre pasaba algo malo con las personas que se acercaban a él? No era justo y lo que era aún peor, es que no había preguntado su nombre. Eso fue tonto.

- "Vamos Sven, ya es muy tarde."

El trineo hizo su camino de regreso a la soledad de la cabaña, mañana iría a visitar a su familia troll. Ellos siempre sabían cómo animarlo en estos momentos de tristeza.


End file.
